


The Golden Egg

by Hansotsi (Karmula)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bubble Bath, Crossover, F/M, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Mild Sexual Content, Teasing, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmula/pseuds/Hansotsi
Summary: Hans. Anna. In a bath. Together. At Hogwarts. Set during the Triwizard Tournament, this fic was inspired by Tumblr user Bastafunk's fantastic Frozen-Hogwarts AU.





	The Golden Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014, edited and reuploaded in 2019.

“Hans, the second Task is in _three days! _Where are we _going?_” the girl whispered, stumbling a little over her own feet as she struggled to keep up with the man ahead.

“To the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor,” he answered shortly, his leather boots clicking on the worn marble. Despite the relatively balmy weather, he was clad in the thick winter fur that marked him as a Durmstrang student, his cloak trailing a little on the floor. The girl was dressed only in a thin white shift, and her feet were bare.

“The – Hans, do you even know where you’re _going?_ Do you know what you’re _talking _about? Did you even _hear_ what I just _said_? The second task is tomorrow and you haven’t even–”

"Shhh!” Hans clapped a gloved hand over the girl’s mouth. “Anna, we have to be quiet. I’m supposed to be on my ship, and _you’re _supposed to be in bed.”

"And _you’re_ supposed to have figured out what’s inside your egg, but you haven’t, _have_ you?” Anna quipped, smacking his hand away.

Hans grinned. “Feisty little thing, aren’t you?”

When Anna crossed her arms, frowning, he barked a laugh. “You’re right. But that’s why we’re here.”

The crease between Anna’s brows deepened. “So, taking a _bath_–” she arched one eyebrow, flipping one of her strawberry-blonde braids over her shoulder, “is going to help you figure out your egg?”

Smirking, Hans nodded. “You’ll see.” He came to an abrupt halt in front of a statue depicting a bewildered-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands, Anna almost slamming into him when he did.

“_Hey_–”

“_Shhhh._ Pine fresh.”

There was a low grating noise as a door swung open, and a satisfied smile spread over Hans’s face. “Just like he said.”

"What?”

“Nothing. Come on.”

Hans stepped inside, Anna close on his heels, and shut and bolted the door behind him. They found themselves in a wide, high-ceilinged bathroom that, Hans thought, was more fitting of royalty than a few snooty fifth-year prefects.

A bath carved out of the polished white marble floor and the size of a swimming pool was situated in the middle of the room, and was lined with rows upon rows of golden taps, a different-coloured jewel set into the handle of each. On the far wall a golden-framed painting had been hung, depicting a fair-haired and sweet-faced mermaid dozing on a rock. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath, the waves below her rolling rhythmically. A pile of fluffy white towels had been stacked in one corner, and the linen curtains over the windows had been pushed back, allowing the moonlight to stream in through the warped glass, bathing the room in a soft, silver glow.

“Woah,” Anna breathed, eyes roaming the room, jaw a little slack. “And to think that I’ve been putting up with Moaning Myrtle and her temper tantrums all this time when I could’ve been coming _here_.”

"It’s a prefects-only bathroom, Anna.”

“So?”

Hans laughed, kneeling down and setting his golden egg with a soft _chink_ onto the floor before pacing the perimeter of the bath, experimenting with the different taps. When he twisted the handle of one, a multitude of fruity rainbow bubbles and hot water spewed from the faucet, floating on top of the rising surface. Another released thick, ice-white foam that looked as if it could have supported the weight of the both of them if they had cared to test it, and a third released dense yellow bubbles that resembled cream more than anything else.

Anna bent down, turning on a tap that was inlaid with a magnificent emerald gem, and sent great clouds of swirling green mist that smelled distinctively of mint hovering over the water’s surface – which, considering the tub’s size, was now surprisingly high. When the bath was filled nearly to the top and the room was filled with a cacophony of scents, Hans reached up, fumbling with the clasps at the collar of his cloak.

Realising what he was doing, Anna felt her face grow hot, and sputtered, a flush pinking her neck and cheeks.

“Hans – w-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Hans replied, shedding his furs and laying them to the side of the bath. The pool? The bath-pool – whatever.

Without his thick winter layers, Hans looked considerably smaller. Less bulky. His physique was much more evident, now, and Anna couldn’t tear her eyes away. His shoulders were impressively broad, his waist almost disproportionately slim in comparison. The long, rope-like muscles of his back rippled beneath his smooth, freckled skin as he tugged his shirt over his head, biceps bulging, rumpling his auburn hair.

_ He’s like a Greek statue, _ Anna thought with a wistful sigh. She could only imagine what his sun-kissed skin would feel like beneath her fingertips, her lips. And then – oh, God–

“_Hans!_”

“What?” he asked innocently, a mischievous grin playing over his lips. His thumb was stuck into the belt loops of his pants, but his pants were… Well, they were dangling. And they weren’t dangling anywhere near his legs. “You can’t wear _clothes_ in the _bath_, Anna.”

"I – I know that,” she retorted indignantly, folding her arms across her chest and looking away from him pointedly. The water glistened silver in the moonlight, the image of the waxing crescent hanging amongst the stars outside the window reflected a million times over in the mountains of foam and bubbles that drifted lazily across the surface.

“Well?” Hans asked, cocking his head as he lowered himself into the water. “Aren’t you coming in? The water’s lovely.”

“Yeah, yeah. Look away, then, you! Shoo!” Hans only laughed, flipping onto his stomach and arcing through the water in a clean dive, disappearing below. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Anna turned away, slipping awkwardly out of her shift.

Wrapping her arms protectively around herself, she poked a toe into the water to test it, popping a bubble with her nail. It was pleasantly warm, and a sweet, fruity scent tickled at her nostrils invitingly. She sighed, sliding into the water. “Okay, you can look now,” she called, gathering a mound of canary-coloured bubbles to her chest. No reply.

“Hans?” Anna leaned forward, peering into the darkness. “Hans?”

Suddenly, Hans burst out of the water directly in front of her, cheeks bulging, and spat a column of foamy, tepid water into her face.

“_Ew!_” Anna cried, spluttering and pawing at her face. In response, she hefted a pile of lilac-purple foam in her hand and threw it at him, laughing when it stuck to his sideburns.

"You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that,” Hans promised, a playful glint in his green eyes as he wiped at his cheeks.

“Oh, really? _Prove_ it,” Anna replied.

Hans splashed her, scooping up great handfuls of water and flinging them at her.

"Hey!” she squealed, giggling and splashing him back, her braids hanging heavy with moisture.

“I think you’ll find, princess,” Hans chided, flipping onto his back and using his feet to splash her, “that this is a battle you cannot win.”

“We’ll see about _that_!” Anna lunged forward, grabbing him by the feet and pulling him closer. Hans complied, feigning defeat until the last moment when he blew a handful of rainbow bubbles into her face before kicking away, swimming to the opposite end of the tub. Diving beneath the surface, Anna pursued him, resurfacing in front of him and beating her hands at the water, splashing him ceaselessly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna!” Hans cried, catching her slim wrists in his hands, circling them with his thumb and forefinger. “Okay, _okay_ – you win! You win!” he admitted.

“Are you sure?” Anna queried, wrinkling up her nose.

“You look so adorable like that,” he murmured, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. “There’s just one thing missing… Hmmm.” Hans tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “I’ve got it!”

Reaching down, he gathered a bunch of cube-shaped blue bubbles in his hand, and smeared them right on Anna’s nose.

“Hey!” She smacked him lightly on the forearm, inciting from him a snort.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get it,” he amended, wiping the mess away with his thumb before leaning down to brush a tender, lingering kiss on the tip of her nose. “Better?”

She sighed audibly, nodding, and he chuckled. Cradling her face in his broad hands, calloused from years of hard sailing, he rewarded her with another kiss, this one higher up, on the bridge of her nose. Smiling, he angled his head to plant another kiss on her cheek, before slowly drifting down to ghost a tender kiss over her lips.

Anna threw herself into the kiss enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself closer. In her eagerness, she had obviously forgotten their inherent nakedness, and Hans could feel the slippery swell of her breasts squashed against his chest, the pearls of her nipples biting - not unpleasantly - into his skin. Not that he was complaining, but they had never been this far with each other before…

“Anna,” he began, withdrawing from the kiss (much to Anna’s chagrin). “You’re – um…” He coughed, clearing his throat. “Well… we’re naked.”

“Mmmm,” Anna agreed distractedly, curling one hand around Hans’s neck and attempting to pull herself up, presumably to continue the kiss.

“Anna. _You’re_ naked.”

Anna blushed, her cheeks shining violently red. “Oh. Right. Can you feel -“

"Yep.”

“Sorry,” Anna whispered, mortified, scrambling to disentangle herself from him. “I wasn’t – I just–”

“_Anna_. It’s fine. It’s not like – well, it’s not like I mind.”

“Oh.” Anna grinned wickedly, “Good,” before throwing herself back into the kiss, her arms hooked around Hans’s neck, twirling a lock of his hair around her index finger. His lips were warm and welcoming; they were soft on hers, and tasted sweet.

He caught her lower lip between his teeth playfully, a moan escaping her throat. He ran one hand along the nubs of her spine, letting it settle at the small of her back and pressing against it gently, holding her closer to him.

Suddenly he broke away, laughing at the expression on Anna’s face; she was frowning, and she was pouting her lips in that adorable way she had when she was annoyed. Chuckling, he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” he said fondly. Beautiful was the word he was looking for – he had never in his life laid eyes on someone as beautiful, so full of life, as Anna. She was remarkably unlike any girl he had ever met; where others were prim and proper, she was wild, untameable, fun and full of spunk. She was a flame, burning bright in the darkness of his dull world, filling it with light and colour, and he found himself unable to tear himself away from her warmth.

More importantly, he didn’t want to.

The silence was tangible as Hans gazed into Anna’s bright, blue eyes. They were almost _iridescent_, even in the pale light, sparking with energy and swirling with a million shades of blue.

Hans shook his head to clear it, before glancing quickly out the window. The moon was high, the backdrop of the sky a dark, velvety blue-black, but far darker than when they had first arrived.

“Anna… What time is it?”

“Mmmm, I don’t know. Probably past midnight.” Anna slid her hands over the warm planes of Hans’s shoulders, tangling her fingers in the curls of dark auburn hair at his chest, rolling his nipples playfully between the pads of her thumb and forefinger. “Why?”

Hans inhaled sharply, arching a little into her touch; she grinned. Frowning, he pulled away, swimming towards their discarded clothes. And…

The egg.

“Because,” he muttered, leaning half out of the pool to snatch at the golden sphere, “we forgot about _this_.”

"Oh. Right.” Anna paddled over to him, resting her chin in her hands, her elbows on the slippery marble edge of the pool. “Well, come on. Open it up.”

Nodding, Hans clicked the egg open – and promptly dropped it into the water, hands clapped over his ears to silence the awful, fingernails-down-a-chalkboard screeching that ensued. “Damn,” he swore, looking into the water.

“I’ll get it,” Anna offered, making to dive into the water before Hans protested, ducking under himself to retrieve it. She watched the water splash, ripple, then still completely before Hans resurfaced, flicking his fringe out of his eyes and gasping, pointing excitedly at the egg.

“Hans?”

“Listen to this, Anna! _Listen!_” Hans cried before sinking back into the water.

Anna sucked in a deep breath before joining him at the bottom of the pool, where he was floating, gesturing emphatically at the egg. Nodding to indicate that she was ready, Hans clicked open the latch. She readied herself for the scratchy, unforgiving screams – and started in surprise, a stream of bubbles exiting her mouth as it fell open. From out of the egg came a chorus of sweet voices, singing in a rhythmic, melancholy tune.

_ “Come seek us where our voices sound, _ __  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you’re searching, ponder this;_  
_We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you’ll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took, _  
_But past an hour - the prospect’s back,_  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.” 

Hans clicked the egg shut, jabbing a finger upwards. Anna nodded and the pair resurfaced, gasping a little for breath.

“_Come seek us where our voices sound…_ Hans, what do you think it means?”

He shook his head. While Anna was thinking only of the first and second line of the cryptic verse, Hans couldn’t help but play back the fourth in his head, over and over and over.

_ We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss… _

And what was the one thing he had ever cherished, the one thing in his entire damn life he would ever really miss?

_ Anna_.

"I don’t know.”

_ But past an hour, the prospect’s black. _

_ Too late, it’s gone; _

It won’t come back.


End file.
